the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Northshire Republic/@comment-26424938-20150619050528
Hello Middle Earth, I greet my People in the Nine Counties, Tocfilde, God and the people of Dunland. I am James Turpin, President of the Northshire Republic, and defender of the Faith. Here, I shall officially make a statement concerning war with Dunland. I have been told that Dunland has declared war on us and will commence sieging Oatbarton, our glorious and beautiful capital. This act of declaration means that on the behalf of the Nine Counties of the Oatbarton Confederation/Northshire Republic, I accept this declaration. I call on all our allies: Harad, the Dūnedain, the Knights, Rohan, the Elves, the Shire, to come to our aid. Along with this, I have had friends from accross Middle Earth to help in our defence, and, I have started recruiting mercenaries and shall purchase a 70 man strong army of Rohirrim to personally defend me. I estimate that around 5 to 7 people shall assist in the defense of the Republic, more may come. Now, I have not recieved terms of war, so, I shall propose my own: The war shall take place as a siege of Oatbarton, it shall be timed at 1 hour. It shall start 30 minutes after war is formally declared on chat by both sides. No blocks in our city may be broken, as it is considered griefing, and, any constructions within 500 blocks are illegal according to server rules. If you win, you shall control Oatbarton. This siege SHALL NOT BE a type B siege. We shall under no circumstances ever give you control of building, however, if you win, it shall be part of your territory. Now, I hear that you wish to conquer all of the Shire and the NSR. This being the case, your victory in war would give you much. Because we have all to lose and nothing to gain, I would like to make these the stakes: If you win, you get Oatbarton, and, later, the whole NSR if you continue winning in other battles. If you lose, we either get all of Dunland, or, a sum of NO LESS than 30000 coins. These would be paid in increments of 3k per week. Now, because I did not declare war, you may cancel the war whenever you wish. Because this is the case and the NSR has recently signed a Total Neutrality Pact, we feel this war to be needless. Also, our original desire to claim your lands has been relinquished. This being true, I see no reason to have this war. I thus would like to tell the historical record that we have done what we could to prevent the war, and according to Just War theory, you have no just case for war, thus, you are essentially an affront to the decency of religious folk in Middle Earth. To the international community: This war is not caused by us, if you have any spare forces, please help us with them. After the war, we shall commit to ending our expansionist policies in fair and peaceful lands. This war for us is either our destruction or the opening to a new time in our history. Regardless, it is an important event. Changes that will be made after the war are these: -Democratic Reforms -End to expansionism -End to banditry -Neutrality in all foreign affairs This list shows why it is in your best interest to support us, instead of supporting invaders. One thing that is clear, the Northshire Republic shall NEVER surrender. We shall fight in the cities. We shall fight in the fields. We shall fight in the burning rubble of our former lives. We shall fight in the lakes. We shall fight in the forests. We shall never lose, we shall never surrender. We are correct in our endeavor, this is easily visible. We shall hoist our banners all over our nation, we shall pray in the churches. No man shall be left idle in our work to stay alive and eventually have peace. Some patriotic NSR songs to play in battle: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SISjSXsb1xU Lilliburlero March https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8DygZzwWbs4 National Anthem of the NSR Fife and Drums https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ce3QMTGHrIw Muistoja Pohjalasta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HdIGFOGzjJ8 The Dreadful Engagement https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aWB7_o6x6DA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BD2GeJeEpZc And here is a song for when we win and dance on the corpses of the foreign host-invader trash, it is a song written by Shirevolken, not by Hobbits, however, us being very close relatives as nations, they can play it all they wish! :) So, with kindness, I sincerely hope that you decline the declaration of war, however, we will win this. I hope you have good luck in life, Ruler of the Nine Counties; Lääne-Eri, Metseri, Lounavabasire, Northshire, Metsasire, Idabasire, Buckland, Valis-Eri, Midgemaa, and Defender of the Faith, Defender of Freedom, Son and supporter of Tocfilde, President of the Northire Republic, Head of the Oatbarton Confederation, James Turpin